The Wolf Among Us Season 2
by strong man
Summary: Bigby decides to save Mr Toad & his son after killing d bring them back but because of this both are more open about their true feeling. Meanwhile, Woody had taken up on modeling and Hans was his camera man and about the love affair of Beauty and Beast...lets just say that things don't work out between the two


**_This is my first story of The Wolf Among Us by Telltale Games, I played it to the end and people thing that Snow and Bigby are in love with each other but only in the comics, that's it...anyway I disagreed with her on everything and now I'm about to hate on her more the ever you even known in this story_**

**_Pairings_**: Mr Toad/Bigby, Woody/Bigby(Slash)

_**Date**:_ October 15 2013

_**Rated**:_ M (Duh)

As Nerissa walked towards the woodlands, Bigby caught her attention. "Nerissa, wait up!"

She stopped and turned to him. "What is it Bigby?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the farm." He replied, feeling sorrow for his friend and son.

"Okay..what about it?"

"Tell me about the farm, I've never been to one." Wolves didn't do too well on them.

"Well, for starters, it's like a petting zoo. You have to sleep all night in the cold while the owner gets warm in his bed." Bigby went into his werewolf form, getting yellow eyes and facial hair.

"Thanks, I gotta go!" He quickly stated before running off to his apartment, leaving Nerissa to go about her business.

He bursted into the lobby snarling, and headed upstairs; luckily the officer in the lobby was fired for sleeping on the job.

Upstairs, Snow was taking important phone calls in her office, when she suddenly heard approaching footstep. To her relief it was only Bigby, and she returned back to her business as he came through the door then he growled to get her attention. Hanging up the phone she questioned him, "What's with you Bigby?!"

Without having anytime to react, she was raised into the air by the beast and had her chin impaled by his middle finger.

Her eyes widened as blood ran down her cheeks. She attempted to scowl at him to no avail as she began to grow limp. Within seconds her life faded and he threw her body off into a large pile of books, making a loud crash.

Bigby transformed back into his regular form, then approached the mirror as the deed was done

"Mirror mirror, what the fuck, tell me where I find the truck." He chanted.

The Mirror revealed to him the location of where the truck was, and he growled when he saw and his son get out.

"I can tell what you are thinking..." The mirror stated, with a raised eyebrow, knowing him all to well.

"Alright you caught me, I.."may" have romatic feelings for my long-time friend..." He partially admitted.

"Yeah...you look like the romance seeking type of guy. Especially the way you looked at her." The mirror said reffering to Mrs. Snow.

"What?!" He spat in disgust and crossed his arms, huffing in offense. "That's disgusting, I never liked her in that way."

"I doubt that very seriously, seeing that others see it as well." The mirror replied, getting a scoff from the male. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Toad and TJ." He replied to the mirror as he began walking off. and after he left and shut the door behind him the mirror grimaced and powered off.

**(o)**

Collin was having his last beer when Bigby walked in.

"Bigby, how's it going buddy?" The pig greeted with a smile.

He walked right passed him replying, "I'm going to the farm."

"You're not serious are you?" The pig asked in disbelief.

"Love makes people do crazy things sometimes." He shot a quick smirk at him before walking out the door, leaving Collin with a gaping mouth.

He walked out to the curb in wait for a means of transportation, as if by dumb luck there was a taxi approaching. He stuck out his thumb and hailed the cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked as Bigby entered the vehicle.

"Toad's apartment." He responded, closing the door. The driver gave a nod and drove off.

* * *

Once they pulled up to the apartment Bigby asked the driver to wait outside for him. The driver gave a nod and he bolted. With a storng kick he forced the door opened and sprinted upstairs. He opened the door to Toad's room and grabbed the (Donkey-skin) coat before quickly running back down to the cab.

"Now to the farm." He ordered. The cab driver obliged and sped off in direction of the farm.

Meanwhile at the farm, TJ cried in the corner of the stall they were residing in. His father comforted him by bringing him to lay against his right man-boob.

"How long are we supposed to be here?" TJ asked through teary eyes.

"Bigby said we we're not staying long." His father replied patting his head. TJ cuddled his boob in response.

Mr. Toad looked up at the night sky and wondering if they would ever see their home again.

* * *

The taxi cab stopped. Bigby exited the vehicle with coat in hand and a note.

"Thanks." He handed the driver a $100 bill and closed the door.

"You're welcome." The driver happily accepted the cash and took off.

Bigby turned to where the two toads were staying for the time being, "Hang in there..." He suited on the coat and began his stealth mission.

Though the toads walked like humans while the rest walked like animals, he couldn't blow his cover and got down on all fours.

To keep from getting his knees dirty, he transformed into his werewolf form.

He walked passed the cows and pigs, feeling the need to look back. Snow didn't send Collin but must've hated these too, due to her fear of anything slimy, gross, and disgusting. Snow was in his past now and he had a something more important to focus on, he continued on through, reaching the Jackasses. He didn't get through them as easily as he would've thought as a few tried to mount him. After shaking them off and continuing through, he ran out into the open.

TJ smelt a terrible stench and quickly hid his nose away. His father rose to his feet and stepped out to see a beast approaching. "It's an Ogre!" TJ yelled as he ran to his side, holding onto him.

"I don't know what you want, but leave my son alone!" He shouted out. The beast only drew nearer, making TJ cower in fear. Mr. Toad only glared and prepared himself to fight.

Bigby removed the head of the coat, revealing himself. TJ slowly walked up to him. "Hey TJ." He softly greeted.

Mr. Toad walked over to him in disbelief. "B-bigby?"

"Pack your bags, cause you're coming home."

The toad was skeptical, knowing that Snow would mostly likely find out and questioned.

Bigby covered TJ's ears and quietly explained that he killed her.

Mr. Toad looked down, he always knew that Bigby was violent but never imagined that he would go to that length. His eyes fell back on the wolf and he tightly hugged him. "Thank you." Even though it probably could've (and should've) been resolved in a more peaceful way, he felt that it was the right thing to do since they were evicted.

"Come on." He raised the coat allowing them access inside.

Toad instructed TJ to hold his breath and did so himself before they got in. That suit was rank.

Bigby lowered the cover and escorted the two out to safety.

"Okay, so now what are we going to do?" Mr. Toad asked.

Bigby pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call a former enemy of mine."

"Alright, we'll be over here." Mr. Toad said as he walked his son over to a stump and sat down.

"We're finally going home?" TJ asked, laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"That's right son. Now that Bigby's here!" He replied happily. He looked over at his best friend, finding himself liking Bigby more, a lot more.

* * *

The woodsman "Woody" as Bigby nicknamed him, was living life as a gay underwear model while Hans was taking pictures of his hairy well-built muscled chest. He was stripping and posing in his bed until his phone rang.

"Hello?" He told Hans to take five

"Woody. I need you to do me a favor." He said while running his fingers through his hair

"Sure what is it?" He rose from his bed.

"I need you to pick up me and the Toads up at the farm." With that he hung up.

Woody sighed and put on some pants then headed out the door. He got into Mr. Toad's car and drove to the farm.

"Well, is he coming?" Mr. Toad asked Bigby while comforting his son.

"Yeah. He'll be here as soon as he can." He replied as he walked over to sit by him. As he sat down he slowly placed his arm around him, hoping the toad wouldn't notice the gesture. Turns out he did, as Mr. Toad rested his head on his shoulder.

TJ saw the car approaching and alerted his father then Bigby stood up and waited for the vehicle to stop.

Woody rolled down the window, and Mr. Toad looked over to Bigby with a questioning expression on his face.

"It's okay. He's through fighting." He explained with a grin as he got into the back seat. TJ followed him in while Mr. Toad went to get their luggage from Flycatcher's truck.

He may be small but he could carry a lot. Once everything was gathered, Woody told him to put it in the trunk. After putting away their belongings, Mr. Toad got in next to Bigby.

TJ was already fast alseep. The farm was quite far from Fabletown. Woody backed up, and drove off.

Bigby and Mr. Toad eyed another, smiling. They both placed a hand down on the seat and inched near the others.

Woody quickly looked up at the two through the rear-view mirror. A smile spread across his face before he refocused on the road.

**_Just for record they made Snow looks like she was on drugs in the game and that's why I had to kill her cause the Disney version of her is better and the fact that I made Woody a underwear model is that I thought that it's seems more of his tastes_**

**_Whether you like the romance or not...don't waste your time and frame me. I really have no reason as to why I think Bigby and Mr Toad as a couple but somehow I do_**

**_The editing was done by my dear friend, _**_**Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF**_


End file.
